Kellyn and Wendy: Adoration
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Kellyn and Wendy adore each other very much, yet both of them struggle to say their feelings for one another. Will one of them confess their love? One shot that has some innuendos!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**A/N: A simple and short one shot!**

Wendy and Kellyn: Adoration

The Ranger Union is the headquarters and is the place most Area Rangers and Top Rangers report to. One such Ranger, Kellyn, saved Almia from the leader of Team Dim Sun along with his partner, Wendy. Everyone was impressed with their amazing feat, especially considering how Kellyn was only twenty four while Wendy was a year younger. Nonetheless, the two of them were very humble which made people adore them more. Their friends, Keith, Sven and Luana, managed to circle around the rooftop with the Red, Blue and Yellow Gems to nullify the Shadow Crystal's power. Kellyn and Wendy battled a fierce mind-controlled Darkrai and won after a long fight. The dynamic duo also managed to restrain Team Dim Sun's leader, President Blake Hall, who tried escaping from the area. A few months after the tower infiltration, Kellyn, the world's only Vatonage Ranger decided to take a relaxing walk back to the Ranger Union by himself.

While Wendy is Kellyn's partner, she was told by Chairperson Erma to stay at the Ranger Union for a little while to help her with some paperwork, though she would have preferred to be with Kellyn and vice versa, neither of them were bothered by it. As for Kellyn going for a walk to relax, unfortunately, he was actually very exhausted from working twenty eight hours straight without a rest or a snack. Chairperson Erma and Wendy insisted on him getting some rest but he was more focused on helping out any citizens in need.

"It's nice to see Almia at peace again, Team Dim Sun certainly was difficult to deal with at times. I'm just glad we were able to help out the region. If it wasn't for my partner, Wendy, I could have easily died many times in that tower. I remember how she protected me from the Sinis Trio after they lost to us, the fact that they lunged at us with weapons was terrifying. Wendy got hit a few times with their knives and I was worried for her, yet she still insisted on staying by my side. I'm just glad she's okay now…I hope one day I'm able to tell Wendy just how much I love her." Kellyn said to himself as he went inside the Ranger Union.

Kellyn went over to a chair and sat down, he was alone in the lobby at the moment because the receptionists had to take some service courses, but he didn't mind.

_'__Oh Wendy, I'd love to take her out on a date sometime…maybe I'll take her to lunch tomorrow so we can celebrate our five years of being partners and friends. Hm…I'm feeling sleepy, but…someone might need my help…' _Kellyn thought to himself as his eyes slowly closed.

"Thank you for the help dearie! I hope that today's the day you ask Kellyn out!" Chairperson Erma said as Wendy's face turned a bright red.

"W-w-what?! W-what do you mean Chairperson Erma?!" Wendy asked as Chairperson Erma chuckled.

"Well, I mean that you and him are so great together, the two of you have been with each other for a while! After all, you two became friends and partners on the same day and your five year anniversary will be tomorrow! Maybe the two of you can take that partnership and make it romantic?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"W-w-w-well, that would be amazing…I can't believe I've known Kellyn for that long already, I could have asked him out since then…m-maybe I will ask him out today!" Wendy said.

"I hope so dearie, he really cares about you. Thank you for the help once again!" Chairperson Erma said.

"No problem ma'am, I'll be going to find him now, bye!" Wendy said.

_'__Man, that paperwork took a long time to sort out. I'm glad it's all done, now I can go find Kellyn and see how he's doing! I really love Kellyn and how wonderful he is, but I hope he gets some rest, he works himself too hard.' _Wendy thought to herself as she quickly headed downstairs to the second floor, accidently bumping into Keith as she knocked him to the floor.

"Woah! Hi there Wendy, what's the hurry?" Keith asked as Wendy helped him up.

"Sorry Keith! I was just heading downstairs to find Kellyn." Wendy said.

"Ah, Kellyn, the guy you're madly in love with. I'm glad he makes you happy, but man, every guy in the Ranger Union who doesn't have a girlfriend is head over heels for you. If it wasn't for Marcus being with Linda, Sven dating a receptionist and me being with Rhythmi, I'm pretty sure we'd be included as well." Keith said.

"I know, it's a bit frustrating with how some of them whistle and gawk at me. I've told Chairperson Erma and she reprimands them for it. They knock it off for a while but then it's always another person who continues doing it." Wendy said.

"Yeah, I can see how much of a pain that can be. Sven, Marcus and I will try talking to some of them for you." Keith said.

"Thanks Keith, I appreciate it. I'll need to go now since I still have to find Kellyn!" Wendy said as Keith grinned.

"No problem, go get your man!" Keith said.

Wendy blushed a bit before quickly heading downstairs, reaching the lobby in a few seconds. She looked around the lobby and spotted Kellyn sleeping on a chair as two male Rangers mocked and teased him. Just like Kellyn, Wendy was shy and timid, however, if anyone insulted or mocked Kellyn when Wendy was around, she would become furious and vice versa. Seeing this infuriated Wendy and she walked over to them, clearly annoyed.

"Excuse me. What are you two doing?" Wendy asked as the two Rangers turned around.

One of them looked fearful and ran away, while the other one stayed there with a smirk on his face.

"Hi there Wendy, you're looking hot today!" The Ranger said.

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked as she crossed her arms while Kellyn slept peacefully.

"No, but my name's John, it's nice to meet such a gorgeous Ranger. Me and my friend that you scared off were just making fun of this guy here. He and I were also thinking of asking you out." John said as Wendy clenched her teeth.

"That's my best friend you're making fun of. I'm not interested in either of you, so I suggest you knock it off." Wendy said.

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me this loser is your friend?! To think that we were going to compliment you! It's a shame too, you're really packing where it counts!" John said.

"Listen John, you need to get lost. If I ever see you making fun of Kellyn again, you'll be sorry. Now beat it." Wendy said as she glared at John.

John immediately shuddered and ran out of the lobby as Wendy sighed and sat down next to Kellyn. Wendy looked at Kellyn and admired him as she saw how peaceful he looked, which only made Wendy blush. However, Kellyn began to shiver, which worried Wendy as she got up and looked for a blanket. After some searching, she found a soft blanket that was inside a cabinet which she quickly draped over Kellyn.

_'__Oh Kellyn, you're so cute…you look so adorable, especially when you're asleep. Don't worry, I'll be by your side so that no one can mess with you.'_ Wendy said as sat back down next to Kellyn.

Wendy was contemplating if she should put Kellyn's head on her shoulder and immediately got flustered thinking of it. Wendy was still feeling flustered when Linda walked into the lobby with a big grin.

"Hi there Wendy, how are you? You're looking very tense, what's up?" Linda asked.

"Well…I want to put Kellyn's head on my shoulder but…I'm too shy." Wendy said.

"Oooh, I always knew you had a thing for him. You should do it!" Linda said.

"A-are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"I am! Kellyn thinks you're something special too, it wouldn't hurt to try!" Linda said.

Wendy smiled as she very carefully leaned Kellyn's head on her shoulder, worried that she'll wake him up. Kellyn's response was to give Wendy a side hug, which prevented her from moving, though it did make her blush as Linda held back her laughter.

"It's not funny!" Wendy said.

"It definitely is! Have fun with your future husband! I need to get back to Marcus, see you around Wendy!" Linda said as she headed upstairs.

_'__It seems like everyone knows how much I'm in love with Kellyn…I wonder if he feels the same way that I do. I think the best thing to do is let him know how much I love him.' _Wendy thought to herself as Kellyn continued hugging her.

Eventually, Wendy felt sleepy and her eyes soon closed as she slept next to her beloved. Kellyn woke up an hour or so later feeling refreshed and he was shocked to see Wendy next to him, however, he continued with his embrace that he had on her, clearly flustered. Kellyn's heart began to race as she began to mutter something very quietly to the point where even Kellyn couldn't hear what she said. Kellyn decided to lean in a bit closer to hear Wendy when all of a sudden, she quickly maneuvered an arm around Kellyn as she hugged him tightly, making him unable to move.

"O-Oh …Kellyn…yes…" Wendy said as Kellyn blushed slightly.

_'__I don't want to let go of Wendy, even when I know how shy she is, I can understand that she would have been very flustered once she woke up and saw me hugging her. However, it made me giddy to hear her say my name.' _Kellyn thought to himself.

"Y-yes Kellyn…yes! I will marry you!" Wendy said as Kellyn's face became very red.

_'__Wendy's dreaming of me? That makes me glad, she sounds so happy…' _Kellyn happily thought to himself as John and his friend came back downstairs and approached the two of them.

Kellyn immediately knew something was off with the way these two were looking at Wendy. Despite Wendy chasing them off earlier for picking on Kellyn, they decided to come back anyways. They messed around with Kellyn and Wendy before, but Kellyn was prepared to defend Wendy if anything became physical.

"Man, I can't believe Wendy wasn't interested in either of us. I mean, just look at her amazing hips Frank!" John said.

"I know, we're missing out. You do make a good point though, she's looking good." Frank said as Kellyn gave them a glare, making the two of them flinch.

"Hey, Frank and John, the two of you should leave and quit making a pass at my friend. You're already ticking me off just by looking at you two." Kellyn said.

Despite the fact that Wendy had awakened from her slumber, Frank and John paid her no mind. Instead focused their anger on Kellyn as Wendy kept her eyes barely open, just in case either Ranger tried messing with Kellyn.

"Oh yeah? Why should we? Are you in love with her?" John asked.

"That's none of your concern, for the last time, get lost." Kellyn said as Frank snickered.

"Heh, based off of your reaction, we're right, you do love her! Hahah, what a riot!" Frank said as Kellyn blushed.

"You bet I do, unlike you two I know what it's like to love someone. It's too bad that you guys aren't able to understand what love really is." Kellyn said as Frank and John both grimaced.

"Tch, you've got some nerve talking to me like that…" John said.

"Whatever. You guys can leave Wendy alone from now on. It's my duty to look out for my partner no matter what." Kellyn said as Frank and John seemed to relax a bit.

"Since you are in love with her…what if she went with someone else?" Frank asked.

"Well I'd be heartbroken, but ultimately I would wish her the best. Her happiness is what matters to me." Kellyn said.

"Man, you're such a good person…hmph. We'll leave Wendy alone, we can see that you really love her and we won't bug either of you again." John said as they both went back upstairs.

"Hm, I'm still wary of those two, but if they leave Wendy alone then that's good enough for me. Aww, she looks really cute when she's asleep…" Kellyn said as Wendy blushed.

_'__D-did Wendy just blush…? Oh no, she must have heard me! That must be it…I've never heard of people being asleep and blushing at the same time!' _Kellyn thought to himself as Wendy opened her eyes.

"Hmm, that was a good nap, I feel much better now. Kellyn, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Wendy asked as Kellyn became flustered.

"S-sure Wendy, go ahead!" Kellyn said as Wendy smirked.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Wendy asked as Kellyn began to feel lightheaded.

"U-um…w-well…there is one girl I'm infatuated with." Kellyn said as Wendy bit her bottom lip.

"Well…I'm certain that girl…is me. Right?" Wendy asked as Kellyn shyly nodded.

"T-that's right…why do you ask?" Kellyn asked.

"The reason I asked is because…I love you too." Wendy said as Kellyn stood up in shock.

"Y-you're just messing with me, right?" Kellyn asked.

Wendy giggled and also stood up, with her face being a deep red like his own.

"You're funny Kellyn, I wouldn't joke around with you like that! In fact, let me prove it…" Wendy said as she leaned forward and kissed Kellyn on the lips.

Kellyn ended up fainting due to him being in so much shock from Wendy kissing him. Wendy caught him before he fell and quickly put his arm over her shoulder as they went into their bedroom. As Wendy entered, she quickly went over to Kellyn's bed and took off both of their shoes, afterwards, she laid him down on the bed so that he'll have somewhere comfortable to relax once he wakes up. Wendy got a chair and sat down, so that Kellyn would see her face once he woke up. A couple of minutes had passed before Kellyn regained consciousness and looked around the room, seeing Wendy right in front of him. After that, only a millisecond went by before Wendy affectionately hugged Kellyn, which he eagerly returned.

"Wendy, am I glad to see you, I just had the most amazing dream." Kellyn said as Wendy smiled.

"Was the dream about me confessing my love for you?" Wendy asked as Kellyn blushed.

"Er…yes. Wait…t-that wasn't a dream?!" Kellyn said.

"Haha, no, it wasn't! So now I have to ask, what do you want to do now?" Wendy asked.

"Hmmm, can we cuddle together?" Kellyn asked as Wendy immediately got into bed with Kellyn.

"You don't even have to ask!" Wendy said.

The two of them happily cuddled for the rest of the day and once it was nightfall, they changed into their pajamas and fell asleep in Kellyn's bed. The first morning of Kellyn and Wendy's relationship had Kellyn bringing Wendy over to his house so his parents and sister could meet her. Of course, they were thrilled that Kellyn and Wendy were together, especially because of how close the two have always been since they met.

After spending some time at his place, Wendy brought him over to Pueltown where her parents lived and he couldn't help but snicker a little as he saw Wendy's mother. Kellyn knew right away where Wendy got her adventurous side from considering that her mother had the same hair color she did and even had her hair in the same style. After a few laughs, the two of them would do some quests and help out citizens with their concerns until it was nighttime. Then the two of them would head back to their bedroom where they would sleep in their beds that were now conjoined.

For a few weeks, Kellyn and Wendy would wake up, get ready for the day and then continue to help citizens out. On the morning of their one month relationship, Wendy woke up first and got dressed after getting ready for the day as Kellyn rested. Wendy knew how much Kellyn loved his sleep and lovingly watched him briefly until he woke up clutching his back in pain.

"U-urgh…my back…it must have been those quests we did yesterday. There were only five quests total, but most of them had my back injured in some way…" Kellyn said.

"I know, those quests really took a toll on you. Hmm, this isn't good…I know what to do! Kellyn, go ahead and flip over for me!" Wendy said as Kellyn slowly flipped over.

Seeing Kellyn in so much pain broke Wendy's heart, she was eager to help him out however she could. Wendy removed Kellyn's shirt so she'll be able to make better contact with his back as she sat on Kellyn's legs.

"E-eep, W-Wendy, y-you're just going to rub my back…right?" Kellyn asked as Wendy leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, but next time I do this, it'll be more fun. Just lie down and relax." Wendy said as she began to rub Kellyn's back.

"Wendy, that feels good…please…keep going." Kellyn said as Wendy blushed.

"Anything for you Kellyn, I'll do what I can to help you out." Wendy said.

Wendy continued to rub Kellyn's back for several minutes, which he enjoyed immensely. After fifteen minutes had passed, Kellyn gave her a thumbs up as Wendy got off of him and he put his shirt back on.

"T-that was great Wendy, thank you! Is there any way I can ever repay you?" Kellyn asked.

"You're welcome Kellyn but you don't need to repay me! Unless…you and I have some fun." Wendy said with a smirk as Kellyn blushed.

"W-what kind of fun?" Kellyn asked.

"Well…I was hoping we could…go on a date." Wendy said as Kellyn sat up.

"You'd go on a date with…me?" Kellyn asked Wendy nodded.

"Yes I would, you're the most amazing guy I've ever known!" Wendy said as Kellyn got off the bed.

"Really? I'm glad you feel that way, you're the greatest girl ever! Let me get ready!" Kellyn said as he rushed inside the bathroom with his uniform.

Wendy sat on the bed and patiently waited for Kellyn to finish. After several minutes, Kellyn came out of the bathroom in his uniform as he put his pajamas in the dresser.

"You didn't take too long, are you ready?" Wendy asked as Kellyn took her hand.

"I'm always ready with you, let's go!" Kellyn said as they headed out the door.

Kellyn and Wendy went to Pueltown and as expected, they had a wonderful breakfast together and they came back to the Ranger Union to rest for a bit. Despite most of the guys in the Ranger Union fawning over Wendy, some of them were happy that she was with Kellyn, even John and Frank were happy, knowing how well he'd treat her. A few guys did try messing with Kellyn and Wendy, but the duo's wrath was terrifying enough that it made them back off completely. Wendy checked the time on her Styler and smiled, seeing that it was only 11:31 A.M. and there wasn't much to do. Kellyn on the other hand had a grin on his face, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Hmm? Kellyn, you're thinking about something rather intently, what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Well...I was wondering if you and I could make love to each other. I-I mean if you don't want to then that's not a problem." Kellyn whispered.

"Oh, I definitely want to, let's go!" Wendy said.

Wendy smiled and took Kellyn's hand as they went into the bedroom and locked the door. The two of them began to kiss each other feverishly, savoring every kiss as they ended up on the bed. Kellyn and Wendy made love for over an hour and enjoyed every moment as they both panted heavily.

"W-Wendy…that…that was amazing!" Kellyn said as he kissed Wendy on the lips.

"I know…you were just as great! I'm so glad to be with you!" Wendy said as Kellyn smiled.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Wendy." Kellyn said.

"I love you too Kellyn." Wendy said as the two of them cuddled together, happy to be with one another.


End file.
